This invention relates to a directly coupled machine drive for a rotatable element and, more particularly, to an improved drive for a magnetic separator.
Gravel, coal or minerals in dry form or in slurry form may be provided to a magnetic separator for removing the magnetic particles therein. The separator usually includes a drum partially immersed in the slurry and mounted for rotation about a shaft. The drum is driven by an external belt, chain, or gears from a motor, and the collected particles are removed from the drum during rotation. An example of such a separator and its principle of operation may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,912. The belt, chain or gear drives of the magnetic separators known to the prior art must be checked frequently and enclosed by an expensive protective housing in order to meet safety regulations. Moreover, contaminants such as dust and particles from the gravel, coal or minerals generated during processing can undesirably shorten the life of the belts, chains, gears or bearings.
Considering the above disadvantages, a magnetic separator is provided with a drive that requires no external belts, chains or gears, requires little maintenance, and is sealed from the dust and other particles encountered during the processing of materials.